A Little Bit of Truth And A Whole Lot Of Dares
by maipigen
Summary: Kurt took Blaine home from Rachel's party and Blaine decided they needed to continue having fun. And what's funnier than a little bit of Truth and a whole lot of Dares? Plz R&R. Not a story for kiddies!


**I don't own Glee or any of its franchise – sadly!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: THIS STORY CONTAINS MALE ON MALE ACTION AND SHOULDN'T BE READ BY MINORS AND OR BIGOTS. IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE, OR HOMOPHOBIC; STOP, I REPEAT, <strong>_**STOP **_**READING AND GO AWAY!**

* * *

><p><span>This is unbetaed. But if you find any glaring mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them. Thanks<span>

* * *

><p><em>AN I'm usually a total Kurtofsky fan and proud of it, but someone sort of dared me to write a Klaine story and I had to try… Hopefully I haven't butchered them for those of you that live and breathe this pairing since I'm not the best at smut or sex scenes in general... I'd appreciate some comments, good, bad and in-between – but know that I laugh at __**flames**__, especially those that say derogatory things about homosexuality. Anyway, if possible, please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit of Truth And A Whole Lot Of Dares<strong>

"Come _on_, Blaine," Kurt said exasperated, taking a firm hold of Blaine's blouse, dragging him away from a giggling Rachel, who looked like she honestly had _no_ idea where or even _who_ she was at that moment.

"Ah Kurt," Blaine whined, pouting adorably even with an unprecedented amount of alcohol in his system, "We're just beginning to have some real fun; I don't wanna go. Hey, everybody I don't wanna go!"

The Gleeks that had remained…well, awake all mustered up a cheer for the shout, obviously not understanding their new friend's shout and then went about their own business yet again.

Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored Blaine's continued whining as they made their way more or less securely up the stairs. "It's bedtime now," he said, smiling as if Blaine was a toddler that he needed to convince to go potty, "You'll get to sleep in a big fluffy bed with lots and lots of soft pillows. Come on, Blaine."

Finally, Blaine relented; mostly because Puck had appeared out of nowhere, lending Kurt a hand in manhandling the dark-haired Warbler into Kurt's car and all of his attention was on the mohawked guy.

"You know," he muttered loudly, turning to Kurt with a beaming smile, "Puck's pretty hot, but he ain't got your cheekbones."

Fighting back a flush of something that was a mix between embarrassment and delight, Kurt simply thanked Blaine and nodded in appreciation to the disappearing Puck before driving out of the Berrys' driveway and towards his own house.

About a half an hour later, Blaine was sitting on the end of Kurt's bed, looking around with widened eyes and a goofy grin on his face that still did wonderfully tingly things to Kurt's insides. "This is such a cool room; do you know that this is such a cool room, Kurt? I've always thought so."

Nodding, Kurt gestured to the bathroom and spoke quietly, happy that he knew nothing short of a natural disaster would wake up his dad. "You go get cleaned up and get ready for bed; I'll take the floor."

"Nopsies," Blaine shook his head, running a hand through that silky hair that Kurt always imagined was softer than anything else he'd ever touched. "'M not tired. Wanna have some fun? You haven't had fun all night and that's sad."

Knowing that Blaine wouldn't relent, Kurt sighed heavily and prayed for patience. Even though he was completely devoted to the Warbler in front of him, there were certain limits after all and he _still_ had to process the fact that Blaine evidently had some aspects to him that he didn't know about before tonight.

_Kissing Rachel Berry so enthusiastically when I haven't even been kissed by him yet was very painful and certainly not something that I'd envisioned and I need to take it all in…_ Kurt thought, barely containing a small growl as the mental image of said event popped into his mind again.

"Yes Blaine, I could use some fun," Kurt finally replied after Blaine started waving his hand back and forth in front of his face to recapture Kurt's attention.

"Great! Wait here!" Blaine exclaimed and stumbled over to the bag, he'd dropped earlier before they'd even gone to Rachel's house together. Kurt watched in silence as his crush nearly dove into the school bag headfirst and started rummaging through it like he was in the middle of a sale.

"AHA! There it is!" Blaine shouted with a triumphant expression that quickly turned sheepish when Kurt hissed at him to keep the noise down.

A heartbeat later, Blaine recaptured his enthusiasm and held up a bottle of an amber liquid that Kurt recognized as scotch.

"This can't be good," Kurt said and took the seat at the end of his bed that Blaine had so abruptly abandoned. "I'm not really a big drinker Blaine."

"Nonono," Blaine held onto the bottle like it was a newborn baby, "I know, you said that you didn't like to lose control in public, but this _isn't_ public, Kurt. There's just you and me and I have a great idea! Let's play Truth or Dare!" He added in a rush before Kurt could interrupt him.

Kurt stared silently at him for a long moment, not really knowing how to make his friend change his intoxicated mind; and also, not really willing to admit out loud that his only objection to drinking was more due to not wanting to lose his mind in front of _Blaine_…

Blaine seemed to sense the reluctance in the other boy's eyes, because he soldiered on with a perseverance that only a drunk person could have. "I swear it's gonna be soooo cool, Kurt! I'll be totally honest and I'll do whatever Dare you tell me to. I'm not scared! Come on, it'd be soooo funny!"

The pleading expression in Blaine's beautiful eyes eventually wore Kurt down, and he quickly promised himself that he wouldn't get _too_ out of control and nodded his willingness to join in the game.

_I just have to take a few sips and maybe ask him what he truly feels about me; what could possibly go wrong?_ Kurt thought and settled down on the carpeted floor in front of a giggling Blaine.

**0o0o0**

Sometime later, Kurt knew he was in deep trouble. Blaine had had the advantage of already being loosened up by alcohol, so he'd jumped right into the very personal questions (_how often do you masturbate a day_?) and the insane dares, (_Stand on your hands and hum the national anthem! Backwards!_) and every time Kurt vetoed a question or a dare, he had to take a huge sip from the bottle.

And the effect was getting to him at a rather rapid speed; he was feeling a comfortable dizziness and knew that his inhibitions were slowly leaving his mind since he'd dared Blaine to take off his blouse and undershirt for an hour and the sight of Blaine's suntanned, lean upper body was doing things that Kurt's inebriated mind had difficulty hiding.

Also, Kurt could feel his courage grow with every minute going by and knew he was probably gonna ask the dreaded,"how do you _really_ see me?" question if he didn't do something soon.

Blaine upped the ante about fifteen minutes later, when he drained the last scotch from the bottle and smiled wickedly over at a goofily grinning Kurt. "All right, I have the perfect question for you so you better pick Truth!"

Kurt pretended to think it over, completely not caring that Blaine truly knew how to break through one's personal boundaries in this game. "Okay, I pick Truth then; do your worst."

Blaine straightened up as best as he could, in his current condition and looked Kurt right in the eyes. "Have you ever fingered yourself while jerking off and if so; who'd you picture while doing so?"

Kurt gulped; a dash of clarity entering his mind for a second, but the look Blaine bestowed upon him told Kurt that his crush was deadly serious and that his Dare would be _epic_ if he refused to answer.

"Err…Well," Kurt managed to get through his lips before wetting them nervously, "…s-sometimes…err…Come on, Blaine, you _can't_ be serious?"

"Why not? I do it every now and again and it feels awesome, and I wanna know if you do it too?"

Again, Kurt had no real idea what to do. Finally he nodded, feeling his heart pound in his chest and his dick twitch at the mental image of Blaine touching himself. "I've done it once or twice before…but err…I haven't pictured anyone while I did it. Sorry."

Blaine's intense look transformed into the easy going one he usually had at Kurt's words and he beamed proudly. "Well done, Kurt. I honestly thought you weren't gonna answer me and had this totally cool Dare prepared. I guess you're not as chicken as I thought."

Kurt's drunken mind immediately took offence to the insinuation of his courage or lack thereof and he tossed aside the question he'd been harboring for weeks now and decided to see Blaine's call and heighten the stakes as well. _Besides,_ he thought adjusting himself when Blaine tried to see if there really wasn't anymore scotch in the bottle; _it's just the two of us here; and we've both sworn each other to secrecy so no matter what happens we're still gonna be friends_.

"Okay Blainsey," Kurt slurred and leaned forward, trying to look as menacing as possible (failing miserably judging from the twitching smile Blaine couldn't hide). "I've got a Dare for you. _If_ you're man enough to take it, I mean."

Blaine's glazed eyes narrowed at the insult and he nodded firmly. "I'll take that Dare of yours; bring it on, Hummel."

Kurt leaned back again, resting his back up against his bed, feigning nonchalance. "Touch me."

Blaine furrowed those annoyingly perfect brows that- on a normal day – were enough to make Kurt hard. "That's _easy_ – I thought it was gonna be tough, Kurt." Then he crawled over and reached out a hand to clasp Kurt's shoulder, except, Kurt snatched his incoming hand in the air and said coolly,

"I wasn't finished speaking. I dare you to touch me down _there_." Kurt nodded with his chin at his own groin and watched in satisfaction as Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.

Then Kurt had to fight hard not to show any of his own shock when Blaine simply shrugged and reached out his hand and zipped down Kurt's jeans and unceremoniously took a firm, but still gentle hold on his straining erection.

"There, I did it," Blaine announced, carefully taking out Kurt's cock through the open zipper. Kurt swallowed a moan when Blaine didn't release him right away, but actually started moving his warm hand up and down in a way that Kurt had found himself doing way more often than not since getting to know Blaine in the first place.

"You're bigger than I thought," commented Blaine, eyeing the appendage in his hand. "It looks nice; it's weird I know, dicks aren't supposed to look nice…but still yours isn't bad."

Kurt didn't answer – _couldn't_ – answer, he was trying to hold back a moan at Blaine's calm ministrations. Finally, he felt the familiar heat coiling in lower parts of his stomach, signaling an oncoming orgasm and he quickly pushed Blaine off to prevent it. _There's no way I'm going cum all over Blaine's face; he'll never speak to me again!_

"_Hey_!" Blaine exclaimed, trying to regain his balance – a feat that was near impossible in his current state. "Why'd you do that?"

"You fulfilled the dare!" Kurt damn near shouted as he tucked his aching for release cock back into his pants. "It's _your_ turn."

Blaine blinked, his annoyance instantly forgotten in light of this new information and he smiled big. "Oh, that's great. I dare you to suck my cock!"

Kurt blanched in shock, not believing what he was hearing. All evidence of his drunken state of mind seemed to bleed out of him at those words. "W-what?"

"Yeah, I'm horny now and I don't want a _girl_ to do it and you're my best friend and...It's a Dare, Kurt – are you afraid?"

Kurt remained frozen for a few seconds, not really knowing how to react, but he knew he was going to do whatever Blaine dared him to this night, if only because he was pretty damn sure it'd _never_ happen again.

"No I'm not!" Kurt all but yelled and pounced and within seconds, he'd more or less ripped Blaine's blazers off and whipped out his own impressive looking cock and without any preamble put it in his mouth and tried taking in as much as he could.

"Argh, _fuck_, Kurt! Oh yeah," Blaine groaned, raising his slender hips instinctively at the sensations and before Kurt really knew how it happened, Blaine had his long fingers in his hair and was fucking his mouth, seemingly not hearing the gagging noises that Kurt couldn't quite repress.

"Fuckit'_Kurt_!" Blaine babbled, watching his dick go in and out of Kurt's mouth as though it was the most interesting thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.

Kurt could feel Blaine's dick swell up in his mouth and briefly debated if he should rip his head out of Blaine's fingers, risking losing some of his adored hair, but the idea of having Blaine cum in his mouth was too tempting and Kurt just kept sucking, licking and then he dared reaching out to fondle Blaine's balls. That caused Blaine to suddenly grab his head hard enough to stop any movement and then he came and he came hard; the warm flow of semen was in too big a quantity for Kurt to swallow and soon, his chin dripped with cum that he suddenly just _had_ to lick off.

Blaine moaned again at the sight of Kurt daintily wiping his chin and licking his fingers before bending forward and licking the now limp penis in front of him. In fact, it was so sensually done that Blaine was twitching again before Kurt had even finished his self-appointed task.

Finally, both boys leaned back and just stared at each other. Blaine was still too dazed to realize he hadn't pulled his boxers back on and was still practically naked in front of a fully clothed Kurt.

"That…"Blaine began hoarsely, wiping his brow free of sweat, "was by _far_ the best experience in my life."

"You're welcome," Kurt replied, "I can't say it tasted that great, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And now you do realize that it's my turn to challenge you?"

Blaine looked like he'd honestly forgotten what they'd been doing before Kurt had taken his dick in his mouth, but then he blinked and nodded; looking curious as to what the stylish boy would dare him to next. Both boys knew that the Truth part wouldn't be featured in the game anymore after this.

"Well honestly, I don't really know what to do that'd top what I just did to you," Kurt admitted with a small smile. "But, I'd like to get off too. So that's my Dare. Get me off without doing what I just did to you; I'd like something else, please."

Blaine nodded and then gestured towards the bed behind Kurt. "Let's take it up there, that's bound to be more comfortable for both of us, don't you think?"

Kurt agreed and moments later, Blaine had undressed Kurt and made him lay down on his stomach to give him a massage of all things. Kurt remained dubious until Blaine actually started touching him.

His touch sent an electrifying jolt through every cell of Kurt's body and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from humping his satin sheets. Slowly, inch by inch, Blaine's hands traveled down from Kurt's back and then they landed on his buttocks.

The feeling of someone actually massaging him there was odd, but in a good way and Kurt decided that Blaine didn't really know what else to do, so he settled down to ignore his hard on and just enjoy the relaxing touches.

Of course, it all changed a few minutes later, when Kurt suddenly felt Blaine reach in-between his ass and then there was a finger probing his anus and Kurt woke right back up.

"You like that?" Blaine's voice was husky and Kurt reached down to grab his leaking dick, suddenly desperate to get off so the dare could end. It had occurred to him that unlike him, Blaine wasn't going to back down and would probably end up altering Kurt's entire life during this unanticipated night.

"Ahahah," a warm hand roughly grabbed hold of Kurt's arm and dragged it away so he couldn't touch himself again. "The dare was that _I_ was going to get you off, _not_ you. Trust me Kurt, I'm not going to disappoint."

The only warning Kurt got next, was the soft blow of hot air in his most intimate place and then he felt something he'd never thought he'd ever live through.

Blaine's tongue was slowly massaging the ring of muscles around his anus, sending flare after flare of unexpected pleasure through Kurt's body. At the same time that Blaine was rimming him like he'd never done anything else in his life; he was still massaging Kurt's buttocks with the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's wrist down into the mattress.

Just as the hot, slick tongue penetrated Kurt's tight hole, he couldn't withhold a ferocious moan of pleasure and he quickly regretted it, when Blaine abruptly stopped his ministrations. Then he groaned again when Blaine hoarsely muttered against his left butt cheek, "Fuck that was hot; I'm gonna do _everything_ I can to hear that sound again, Kurt. Moan for me, that's an _order_!"

The tongue returned, along with a finger that seemed to multiply and before long, Kurt could feel his balls tightening and then he stiffened with a howl of bliss as he felt himself cum on his soft sheets.

Kurt came back to his senses a few moments later, blinking out of the black spotted haze of satisfaction his orgasm had put him into, only to discover that Blaine had some very specific plans all of the sudden.

He was rummaging through one of Kurt's bed table's drawers and when his hands reappeared they were holding a condom and a bottle of lube.

"W-what are you doing?" Kurt asked, already knowing the rather obvious answer.

Blaine just looked at him, looking almost animalistic with his hair ruffled and his muscled body tense, his cock stiff and ready for more and Kurt swallowed, somehow losing all fears and gaining the same quiet desperation for fulfillment that was clear in the other boy's darkened gaze.

"I want to hear you _scream_ this time; I want to feel you cum all around _my_ cock," Blaine said in a low tone of voice, his eyes not wavering in the least despite the still slightly glazed over look in his eyes, it was clear that he wanted this very much.

Kurt could feel himself starting to grow hard again already and he knew that he'd never have another opportunity like this ever again, so he buried his head in his arms and lifted his ass in the air as a silent offering; even going so far as to wiggle it enticingly in front of a suddenly mute Blaine.

It didn't take long before Kurt could hear Blaine rip the condom wrapper open and he glanced out under his arms to watch as the other singer put on the condom and squirted some lube out into his hand. He reached out towards Kurt and started massaging around the small hole yet again, slowly slipping one lube covered finger through the ring of muscle, then another and then finally a third.

Kurt was enjoying it more than ever. It was way more intense and wonderfully filling than when he did it to himself. In the next breath, Blaine started scissoring his fingers and Kurt moaned into his pillow when Blaine brushed against his prostate and sent tingles of pure enjoyment down his spine.

"_Don't_ turn your head away, Kurt," Blaine ordered sternly, sounding so demanding that Kurt nearly moaned again in delight, "Every one of your moans, groans and whimpers belong to me now. I want to hear every single one of them. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes, Blaine," gasped Kurt as the other boy started touching his prostate with every movement, making it almost impossible for Kurt to speak. "Whatever you say, I promise, I –ohmyGodohit'ssofuckinghotohIwantmore!"

It was as though those had been some kind of magic words that Blaine had been waiting for, because as soon as Kurt finished begging, he pulled out his fingers and readied his cock at Kurt's entrance. "I've heard this can hurt a little," he warned in a deep, guttural voice that turned Kurt on even more, "but I don't care, I want to push into you so hard you'll never want me to leave again. I've wanted to fuck you ever since I saw you standing on that stairwell looking lost and insecure. Ready or not, Kurt, here I go!"

Kurt let out a half choked scream at the piercing pain that erupted from where Blaine entered and all the way up his spine. It felt as though he was breaking in half and he wanted to buck and kick until Blaine pulled out and just _stopped_, but Blaine's grip around his hips was like steel and Kurt didn't even try all that much, too caught up in the foreign sensation of penetration.

"Shh," Blaine's soothing voice reached Kurt as if he was far away, the touch of his warm hand gently rubbing his tense shoulders, "just relax, Baby and it'll be all better soon, I promise."

Slowly, Kurt did as he was told and after some time where Blaine hadn't moved, except for running that soothing hand down his shoulders and back, he felt ready to continue and told the other boy to start moving again.

Blaine cursed in relief, so unlike him in Kurt's experience and kissed Kurt's shoulder blades affectionately, muttering gratitude. "I couldn't have held on for much longer, Baby, it was _so_ hard not to just pound into your tight little virgin ass, you have _no_ idea. _Please_ let me fuck you now, let me 'cause I don't think I can stop."

Even as he was speaking, Blaine's hips were beginning to move slowly in and out of Kurt and before long, Kurt could feel his own desire growing again and when Blaine suddenly twisted him around and put his legs over his shoulders, the new angle made sure that he was hitting that sweet spot inside of Kurt almost every time and he was quickly desperate and eager yet again.

The pain was still present, but it was unimportant now, almost non-existent and Kurt's eyes was more preoccupied with taking in the sight of a wild looking Blaine pounding into his ass like nothing else mattered. The muscles in the boy's arms were tense and his tanned skin was glistening with sweat from all the exertion.

All too soon for both of them, Blaine's movements lost its fluidness and became erratic and knowing that he was about to cum soon, Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's erection and began pulling in time with each thrust. "I wanna watch you cum," he said, "You're _gonna_ cum when I say so Kurt, do you understand me?"

Kurt was biting his lower lip, trying not to scream loud enough to wake Carol, who was a lighter sleeper than her new husband. Instead, he nodded frantically and twisted his own nipples for heightened pleasure.

"_Fuck_, you're so fuckin' hot, Hummel. I'm gonna remember this forever, taking your ass like this, watching you moan like a little slut, it's so fuckin' hot that I can't _stand_ it," Blaine panted and then his eyes crossed and he roared, "Cum _now_!" And unable to do anything other than obey _that_ voice, Kurt did; squirting his hot sperm all over the both of them while Blaine erratically thrust into him a few more time before slipping out with a moan of pure satisfaction and landing next to him on the bed with a loud sigh.

Kurt was trying to catch his own breath, trying to take in every little detail of what had just happened, making sure he'd never forget it either. He was so focused on this that he didn't notice Blaine get out of the bed on wobbly knees and return two minutes later with a lukewarm wet towel to dry him off gently.

Blinking at the new sensation on his stomach and chest, Kurt turned his attention back on Blaine, silently observing as the other boy – his _lover_! – tenderly and meticulously wiped him clean of his own sperm before cleaning himself in a bit faster, more careless way.

Blaine smiled at Kurt before vacating the bed again, making the smaller boy frown in confusion. This time it took only seconds, before Blaine returned; holding some clean boxers and a couple of T-shirts in his hands.

"I'm guessing your dad won't appreciate coming down here later to check on you and finding you naked in bed with another guy."

Kurt smiled and quickly put on the T-shirt. He cringed at the burning in his backside that his moving around caused and Blaine immediately looked concerned. "Don't worry," Kurt comforted, "I guess we just used some muscles I'm not used to using tonight. It'll pass."

"Okay," Blaine smiled and then he surprised the hell out of Kurt by leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the lips before snuggling up to his side.

"Err…" Kurt didn't quite know what was going on; he certainly hadn't expected this, but once again, Blaine seemed to know his feelings better than he did and the dark-haired boy looked up at him with a small grin.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, 'kay Kurt? For now…Just go to sleep, all right?"

Slowly, Kurt nodded in agreement and before long the two Dalton Students fell asleep wrapped around each other and they stayed like that until late the next morning.

Fortunately for everyone's peace of mind – and Blaine's continued existence, Carol had offered to wake up her new son instead of Burt so he could go over some work related accounting. She'd taken _one_ look at the rumbled clothing on the floor, the empty bottle in the corner, the empty wrapper on the floor and smelled the distinctive scent of sex in the air. Then she sighed with a rueful smile and went back upstairs to try and figure out just _how_ they were going to handle this whole thing without giving her husband another heart attack…

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>AN Since I usually shy away from anything Klaine related, I hope I haven't ruined this for any of the Loyal shippers. Anyway, I hope you liked this enough to review and hopefully I won't have to go weep at my efforts;)_

_Until Next Time_

_Ditte Mai_


End file.
